mi cama huele a ti
by DULCEKARENRINXLEN
Summary: no te puedo olvidar tu olor se quedo impregnado en mi y en mi cama ahora todas las noches cuando me acuesto a dormir se que... mi cama huele a ti mal sumary pero lean y tal vez les guste


DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes este Fic esta echo sin fines de lucro originalmente escrito por mi

Bueno primero que nada este song-fic es de la canción: Mi cama huele a ti por una extraña razón llegue a esa canción y no se mi mente empezó a idear cosas para un song Fic es la primera vez que escribo algo de VK así que espero que les guste esto es un ZEKI

**Mi cama huele a ti**

Yuki no sabes cuantas cosas tengo que hacer para olvidarme de ti, es tan difícil aun siento tus labios de cuando te bese ese día aun siento tus colmillos en mi cuello aun pudo sentir tu respiración mientras succionabas ese liquido vital de mi cuello pero lo que mas recuerdo es tu olor.

**No sabes cuantas cosas**

**Tengo que hacer para alejarme de ti**

**Tu olor me persigue**

**Donde quiera que yo voy me persigue**

Me encantaría olvidarte pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, desde el día en que te fuiste intente olvidarte buscando a mas chicas todas un poco parecidas a ti pero ninguna como tu, porque tu eres una en un millón nadie a podido igualarte, pero como olvidarte si solo contigo es con quien llegue a sentir lo que llaman amor, un jodido y estúpido amor, yo que odio a los vampiros la persona que mas amo es una de ellos

**Por mas que yo trato**

**Por mas que lo intento**

**No logro escaparme**

**Intento tantas cosas**

**Por alejarme de ti**

Y sabes también por que no te olvido, ja no puedo olvidarte por esa noche en la cual tu te quedaste conmigo en mi habitación y en… mi cama, esa noche fue la mejor tu llegaste muy preocupada ya que yo no había entrado a clases.

-Zero abre-dijiste mientras tocabas la puerta pero yo no quería abrir

-Zero estas ahí yo… estoy eeee preocupada abre por favor-dijiste tan solo con escuchar que estabas preocupada abrí inmediatamente

-que quieres-te pregunte frio como siempre

-yo solo venia a ver si estabas bien-me dijiste mirándome

-pues ya me viste estoy bien ya te puedes ir-te conteste con un tono frio

Lo único que quería era que te fueras, que dejaras de mirarme, que dejaras de preocuparte, que me dejaras solo, tu sola presencia hacia estragos en mi y es que no era normal por que ya no solo deseaba tu sangre te deseaba a ti y eso no lo podía permitir no podía permitirme sentir algo por ti, con tan solo pensar en tu sangre y en ti mis ojos se tornaron rojos y el deseo de sangre se apodero de mi intente controlarme pero tu lo notaste.

-Zero sabes que si necesitas beber un poco solo debes pedírmelo-me dijiste mientras te quitabas el saco de la escuela

-Yo no por ahora no quiero-me negué sintiendo como me ardía la garganta

-Zero sé que tal vez mi sangre no es muy buena pero yo solo quiero ayudarte-me dijiste mientras desasías el nudo de la corbata y desabrochabas un botón de tu camisa

-Ya te dije que n…no qui…quiero-me volvía negar mientras el deseo de tu sangre y de ti se hacia mas grande

-Zero te vez bastante mal y quieras o no vas a beber yo sé que lo necesitas-me dijiste con tono decidido mientras tomabas tu cabello y lo hacías a un lado

-NO quiero que no entiendes-te grite

-Ya te dije que no me importa-me gritaste de igual manera

Después de que me gritaste te abalanzaste sobre mi haciéndonos caer en la cama tu encima de mi, era tan jodidamente tentador tenerte así, tu cuello expuesto tres botones de tu blusa desabrochados que mostraban un poco de tu pecho el deseo de sangre y de ti ya no lo pude controlar y hice que cambiáramos de posiciones quedando tu debajo de mi

-Yuki joder porque lo haces-te dije tomándote de las muñecas

-de que estas hablando-me preguntaste un poco confundida

-yo solo no quiero hacerte daño-te dije mientras me acercaba de tu cuello

-no me aras daño además si así fuera yo seria la culpable-me dijiste mientras volteabas tu rostro dándome mas acceso a tu cuello

Me acerque mas a tu cuello, cuando estuve cerca lo primero que hice fue besarlo, tú soltaste un pequeño suspiro, después lamí la zona y enterré mis colmillos succionando ese delicioso liquido vital, tu me apretabas la camisa que en esos momentos llevaba, volteaste de nuevo tu rostro y me abrazaste, después de que tome lo necesario me separe de tu cuello y lo lamí lentamente, haciendo que tu soltaras un pequeño jadeo, algo que me confundió bastante, podía escuchar los latidos de tu corazón eran tan rápidos que parecía que te daría un paro cardiaco en algún momento, bese tu cuello y te mire a los ojos, estabas sonrojada te veías muy linda de esa manera.

-Zero mmm yo puedo quedarme a dormir contigo-me preguntaste

-mmm no lo se-te conteste

-por favor como cuando éramos niños si-me rogaste un poco

-ammm esta bien te puedes quedar-te conteste

-bueno mmm Zero podrías quitarte de encima mio-me dijiste moviéndote un poco

-he o si claro-te conteste mientras me quitaba rápidamente

-eeee oye Zero no tienes algo que me pueda poner para dormir-me preguntaste

-mmm pues no creo que no porque mi ropa la lave hoy y no se seco-te dije

-ammm enserio no tienes nada es que es incomodo dormir con el uniforme-me dijiste

-bueno puedo prestarte esto-te dije mostrándote una camisa

-mmm bueno esta bien-la tomaste y entraste al baño

Espere sentado en la cama ya que tu estabas tomando un baño cuando saliste del baño me quede impactado

-listo Zero puedes entrar-me dijiste

-eeeeeee que me decías-no podía creerlo como se me ocurrió darte una camisa que solo te cubría lo necesario

-que ya puedes entrar al baño je que estas pensando-me dijiste mientras te sentabas a un lado de mi

-eeee a no en nada e voy a tomar un baño-te dije mientras tomaba una toalla y me dirigía al baño

-mmm ok- me dijiste

Tome un baño rápido tratando de borrar de mi mente los estúpidos deseos que tenía, salí del baño y estabas recostada en mi cama me iba a acostar en el piso cuando escuche tu voz

-Zero acuéstate a mi lado-me dijiste con voz somnolienta

-no Yuki no quiero incomodarte-te respondí

-Zero por favor-me rogaste

-este bien- te dije derrotado

Me acosté en la cama a un lado tuyo dándote la espalda pero uno de mis brazos rozo tu piel y me pude dar cuenta de que estabas muy fría

-Ze…Zero me me abrazas es que tengo frio- susurraste

-si Yuki- me voltee y te abrase delicadamente pasando uno de mis brazos por tu cintura y te acerque a mi

-Gra…gracias-me dijiste

-no hay de que-te respondí

-Yuki yo…-te quería decir lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ti pero no podía

-si dime-me dijiste mientras posabas tu mano sobre la mía

-eeee buenas noches-te respondí rápidamente

-buenas noches Zero-me respondiste ¿desilusionada?

No podía conciliar el sueño porque solo hoy te podía tener tan cerca solo hoy puede abrazarte de esa manera tan intima solo hoy pude dormir contigo, no podía dormir por querer admirarte, sentía tu respiración acompasada, veía tu cabello castaño desparramarse en la almohada y podía respirar el dulce olor que emanaba tu cabello y toda tu era un olor muy dulce poco a poco me iba quedando dormido

-Zero-suspiraste entre sueños

Cambiaste de posición quedando volteada con tu cara en mi pecho

-Zero- suspiraste de nuevo entre sueños

-Kaname-sempai-suspiraste su nombre y yo herví en celos

-Zero Kaname yo- hablabas entre sueños no me sorprendía ya que esto no era raro en ti

-Zero yo te qui-suspiraste esas palabras que me dejaron impactado porque aunque tu estabas soñando habías intentado decir que me querías

-Kaname-sempai te quiero-eso me desilusiono me enojo pero era normal en ti tu siempre lo ibas a querer a el

Al otro día desperté y ya no te vi solo dejaste una nota que decía:

Zero: Gracias por dejar que me quedara contigo ayer no olvides asistir a clases

ATT: Yuki

Me eche sobre la almohada en la que tú dormías ayer y pude oler ese perfume como si todavía estuvieras ahí

**Y es q mi cama huele a ti**

**A tu perfume de miel**

**A ti**

Cerré mis ojos y pensé en ti recordé todas las cosas que hemos vivido

**Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti**

**A tu perfume de miel**

**A ti**

Después de ese día mi cama tenia tu dulce olor tu perfume embriagador ese perfume que tantas veces me hipnotizo

El día que te fuiste unos meses después me traslade a una pequeña casa me lleve todas las cosas de mi habitación no deje nada me lleve la cama en donde te tuve una vez por una extraña razón en esa cama se quedo impregnado tu olor, aunque cambiara las sabanas y las cobijas tu olor seguía ahí era una tortura muy cruel y dulce dormir en esa cama

Pasaban los días y las personas con las que hablaba todas hablaban de ti y de tu desaparición siempre tenían que hablar de ti y yo guardarme lo que sentía al escuchar que te habías ido con ese maldito todos hablaban de ti y yo con tan solo escuchar Yuki esto, Yuki el otro, Yuki aquello o Yuki y Kaname era tan doloroso escuchar tu nombre pero era mas doloroso escuchar tu nombre junto con el de el

**Más pronto salgo de la casa**

**Me preguntan por ti**

**Cada persona que encuentro de ti tiene que hablarme**

**Quisiera concentrarme la mente despejar**

**Pero no puedo olvidar tu olor**

**Hay mami! Porque me sucede esto a mí**

**Todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti**

**Hay mami! Porque me sucede esto a mí**

**Todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti**

Aun puedo sentir tu olor y es lo que hace que yo no pueda olvidarte tu olor tan inconfundible tan especial tan sublime pero necesito olvidarte porque será mas doloroso ver como tu algún día te casa con él lo mejor será que me olvide de ti de tus ojos de tu piel de tu cabello de tu…olor esa perfume que siempre tendrá mi cama porque…**MI CAMA HUELE A TI**

**NOTITAS FINALES: mmm no puse toda la canción ya que solo me gusta un pedazo pero no se siento que es una canción que les queda un poco a ellos dos solo que seria que Zero no puede olvidar el sabor de la sangre de Yuki, siento que este Zero fue muy OCC pero bueno de mi loca cabeza salió esto así que espero que le haya gustado**

**Déjenle un review a esta pobre autora onegaiii ,**


End file.
